


Hector

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [895]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs investigates a series of muggings among the navy.





	Hector

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/13/2001 for the word [hector](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/13/hector).
> 
> hector  
> A bully.  
> To intimidate or harass in a blustering way; to bully.  
> To play the bully; to bluster.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #539 Mug.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Hector

Gibbs hated the hectors that gave the military a bad name. Drill sergeants were supposed to be hard on everyone equally. Not single people out and bully them. 

Unfortunately, there were some bad apples who took delight in having power over others. It was those kinds of leaders that were behind the muggings currently raging through the navy ranks. Gibbs just needed to figure out who they were, so that they could be stopped.

Hardly any of the victims were willing to speak out about it. The stigma in the navy about weakness leading them to hide and keep to themselves regardless of how injured they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
